


Well, When You Say It Like That

by zombiechick



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eavesdropping can lead to confusion and horror.  Inspired by Claudia’s comment in “Breakdown” when she’s doing chores and the zipline breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, When You Say It Like That

Pete walked into the main office of the Warehouse eating the last of a half dozen donuts he’d bought to share. He was about to call out to Claudia and Artie when a voice coming from one of the back rooms stopped him short, “Artie, I told you, you’ve got to move your legs on either side like…”

Pete heard Artie grunt with effort, “Like, uh, like that?”

Pete’s forehead wrinkled in confusion as he took a step toward the door. Claudia’s breathless voice stopped him in his tracks, “Yeah,” she panted, “yeah that feels good. Just,” Claudia grunted with frustration, “Artie, don’t move,” she growled.

Pete’s jaw fell to the floor when he heard Artie chuckle lightly, “You’re so bossy when you’re on top, Claudia.”

“Yeah, well,” Claudia groaned loudly, “someone has to show you how it’s done, Old Man.” Pete began shaking his head in disbelief, his eyes growing wider and wider as he backed toward the office door.

Artie laughed, “So, show me, Ms. Donovan.”

Claudia giggled, “I aims to.”

Deciding that he’d heard enough, Pete turned and bolted out the door. Clutching the empty donut bag to his head, he did his best to cover both ears; trying to avoid permanent traumatic mental injury from overhearing what he assumed was Artie and Claudia having… “No, no, no, no, no, no, no,” he chanted to himself as he hopped into his car and floored it back to Leena’s.

Back in the warehouse office, Claudia and Artie emerged from the back room both completely covered in oil. “Gaw, Batman,” Claudia moaned, “We need a costume change.”

“I told you it’d be a messy job,” Artie reminded her.

“My clothes are probably ruined,” Claudia whined.

Artie looked down at his brown corduroys and the large streaks of grease down the insides of his legs, “That’s what happens when you straddle a zipline.”

“But Artie…,” Claudia complained as she dusted at her vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt.  
“Don’t worry, Claudia,” he assured her, “we’ve got the original Stanley Steamer; it should do the trick.”

“It better,” Claudia grumped.

“I did warn you,” Artie reminded her again, “to properly tighten and lubricate the zip line, one must get a little greasy. But, I think you earned some hammock time for that particular chore,” Artie said mischievously.

Claudia kissed him softly on the lips, “Would that involve tightening and lubricating?”

Artie scowled at her playfully, “Claudia, when you say it like that, it sounds dirty.”


End file.
